


Archaic

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: Emperor Hux and Kylo have an unforseen hitch on their wedding day.





	

Emperor Hux was in shock. The news he had been given that morning had come out of the blue and was totally unexpected. He was completely unprepared for it and he didn’t want to deal with it today….. except he couldn’t avoid it.

Hux was pacing. The advisor that delivered the news was cowering in the corner as he watched his Emperor slowly work himself into a rage. His handmaidens had discreetly, and sensibly, left the chambers. 

“Today of all days!” He exclaimed. “How has no-one noticed this sooner? Why am I only being informed of it now?”

He shoots an icy look at his advisor who literally cannot get his bow any lower.

“I’m sorry my Lord! Tradition states that the bride’s family make the arrangements but your union is not exactly…. and he doesn’t…. “

The advisor starts to stutter and is finding it increasingly difficult to finish his sentences.

“Just spit it out man!” Hux yells “Say it. Our union is not traditional and the bride has no family to speak of” Hux is almost spitting with rage. “Kylo!… a bride! If he were here he would have cut your tongue out by now”

Hux suddenly stops his pacing at a sudden realization.

“Does he know?” Hux says calmly.

“Excuse me my Lord?”

“Kylo…. Lord Ren, has he been told?”

“No my Lord” 

“Kriff! Get him here now!” Hux demands.

“But my Lord…. He is cloistered” the advisor begs as if Hux doesn’t already know.

“I know he’s cloistered. Don’t you think I know I haven’t been able to see him for the last week” Hux says, frustrated in more ways than one.

“My lord, you cannot see him before the ceremony” the advisor says with a hint of panic.

“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do!”

“But my Lord, you cannot go through with the ceremony without the cloistering. You cannot lay eyes on your…… bride…. Until you see them at the alter” with that said, the advisor literally drops to his knees and buries his head on the floor dismissively.

Hux has started pacing again. He thinks for a few seconds and then comes to a halt.

“Tell me” he snaps at the advisor who visibly shakes at the ferocity in Hux’s voice. “you say I’m not permitted to see Kylo before the ceremony……. Is there anything to say I can’t speak to him?”

The advisor looks flustered but starts to scroll through his datapad. After a few minutes that seem like hours, he looks to Hux…..

“No! my Lord” he says with a huge look of relief.

Hux dives for the comm on his desk.

“Kylo!” he all but screams. “Kylo, answer me, we need to talk, now!”

There is an agonizing wait for an answer and then there is a voice filled with panic.

“Hux! Hux… you have to get me out of here, I can’t take anymore!...... no!.... put that down…. that’s not going anywhere near me…. what’s that smell?.... get off! OUCH that hurt!.... HUX do something. I smell like…. what is that anyway?..... apparently I smell like moon flowers, whatever they are!! Hux please get me out of here!”

Hux can’t help the sly grin that has crossed his face.

“You asked for it, remember?” He throws back at Kylo.

“Asked for what?”

“You stated, when I asked you to marry me, that you wanted to be dressed in traditional Nabooian attire with all the customs that come with it, like your Grandmother. The handmaidens are only doing what you wanted”

There is a long pause and then a calmer, almost defeated voice replies.

“You called….. What for?” Kylo says.

Hux can sense the foul mood even if he can’t see it on Kylo’s face. Kylo knew how to sulk and it would bleed into his voice making him sound quite childlike. Hux takes a deep breath. This isn’t going to go down well.

“I have been informed of a slight….. technical hitch we were unprepared for”

“What do you mean…. Hitch? Don’t tell me I’ve gone through all of this, this… torture for nothing!” Kylo spits.

“No no! The ceremony will be going ahead as planned” 

There’s a long pause.

“But?” Kylo says with concern.

“There is this tiny issue of……”

“WHAT?!!” Kylo snaps.

“Our consummation has to be witnessed to make the marriage binding” Hux says very quickly and then goes quiet with his eyes closed and his nose scrunched.

“Is that all?” comes the exasperated reply.

Hux is stunned.

“Aren’t you in the least bit concerned by it?”

“No, not really. I have nothing to be ashamed about”

“That’s not the point!” Hux almost squeaks his incredulity.

“So, what are you saying? You don’t want to marry me?”

“No, of course I do, I just don’t want to be a fish in a bowl on our wedding night. It just wouldn’t…… feel right. It wouldn’t feel real, intimate, us. I can’t do it”

“Hux, don’t worry, I have a plan, now go finish getting ready and I’ll see you in an hour”

The comm goes silent and Hux is left standing and wallowing in his own disbelief.

“Did he just dismiss me?!”

Hux resigns himself to the proceedings and calls for his handmaidens to finish getting him ready. His uniform is finely tailored and reminiscent of his old military uniform. It’s what he’s comfortable with and what he wanted, but gone are the greys and blacks. Instead the jacket is a deep wine trimmed with gold. The greatcoat has been replaced by a lavish cloak of the same wine colour that brushes the floor. It’s heavy and dripping with gold embroidery. The finishing flourish is a small gold coronet of a leafy design. 

Hux surveys himself in the mirror one last time before making his way to the ceremony. As he stands in front of the huge doors to the hall, he has a fleeting moment of panic as the thought of what is expected of him later crosses his mind and then he remembers the last thing Kylo had said to him….. “Don’t worry, I have a plan”.

Now he really is worried!

The doors are pushed open and the entire hall comes to their feet. Hux knows this is all for show. There’s no family here. He had been adamant that his father would not get an invite. The ultimate snub for a man so far up his own arse that he would never be able to live with it.  
Kylo’s family were… not on the same page. They had fought against the Empire and the First Order and even now, were rebuilding their decimated forces to fight against the New Empire. Kylo had wiped his hands of them years ago. The guests were high ranking officers loyal to the Emperor and Ambassadors from countless planets.

They all stand and watch their Emperor walk the entire length of the hall until he comes to a stop at the altar. There is a long moment of silence and Hux begins to doubt his ability to go through with the ceremony. His nerves start to get the better of him and then the hall starts buzzing. Whispering voices and a few ooh’s and aaah’s and Hux turns to face his…. Bride.

Standing in the doorway is a vision Hux will never forget. He quickly forgets his nerves and then closes his mouth which has all but hit the floor. He is mesmerized by what he sees. Kylo is standing tall with his head held high and is absolutely dripping in gold. Layers of ivory silk overlaid with layers of gold lace hang loosely from his shoulders and hit the ground. It is all heavily embroidered with gold and trimmed with pearls that make it hang elegantly over every curve. It’s all in stark contrast to his raven hair that is loose to the shoulders but has fine braids running through it with gold ribbon intertwined. His makeup is gold on a pale foundation. Gold eyelids, gold highlighted cheeks, gold lips. It all makes Kylo’s eyes stand right out and they are staring straight at Hux.

As Kylo makes his way down the aisle, he seems to float and Hux has forgotten how to breath.

“You’re late” Kylo says looking at Hux.

“You’re stunning” Hux whispers.

“You’re forgiven” Kylo says with a grin.

The ceremony is swift. It is just a formality. It is finished with a gold leafy coronet that matches Hux’s being placed atop Kylo’s head to officially proclaim him the Emperor’s consort. They both turn to face their guests and the hall erupts with cheers and clapping that accompanies them as they leave the hall for the banquet.

The banquet itself is lavish and as the evening progresses into dancing, Hux takes Kylo’s arm and leads him to the dance floor. Kylo can’t help but notice how tense Hux has become and is in fact being bombarded with feelings of panic that is making even him feel a little jittery.

“What’s the matter?” Kylo says as he’s swept around the dance floor.

“I can’t do it” Hux says as he looks into Kylo’s eyes.

“Do what?”

“You know…. ‘it’…. In front of witnesses. I just can’t!.....and all of this will be for nothing”.

“Relax, I told you, I have a plan. Do you trust me?”

“With my life”

“Then stop worrying and enjoy your evening”

“Have I told you that I love you and that you look astonishing in that gown”

“Yes, but please go on”

“Well you do. I don’t know why you haven’t worn things similar before”

“It’s not exactly practical attire for a knight. Believe me, if it means going through all that ceremonial torture every time, this will be the only time you see me like this”

Hux looks a little disappointed but continues to swiftly maneuver Kylo around the dance floor.

“Hux, you’re pouting. Please just enjoy the rest of the evening and I promise to dance for you later”

Hux’s eyes light up at the memory of the gift he’d been given by Kylo before the unfolding of the events that made him Emperor. On the anniversary of their first year together, Kylo had let Hux in on a secret. A tradition from Kylo’s Grandmother’s planet, Naboo. Learned by young men and once mastered always practiced alone and only ever shared with a ‘mate’. Kylo wanted Hux to see it and Hux had been so overwhelmed by what he’d witnessed that he proposed to Kylo that very evening. He’d only witnessed it again a few times since that evening and his spirits suddenly lift at the thought of seeing the spectacle again tonight.

“You Promise?” Hux says with a sparkle in his eyes.

“I would never lie to you Hux”

Hux visibly relaxes and goes on to thoroughly enjoy the rest of the evening until the moment he had been dreading arrives.

A short and very serious looking man approaches Hux and Kylo and pronounces that it is time to retire to solidify the marriage. The hall suddenly bursts into thunderous applause and cheers. Hux’s face drains completely of its colour but he turns to Kylo and offers his arm. Kylo smirks at Hux and takes it. They leave the hall slowly following the serious little man and as they head down the corridors to their bedchamber they hear their guests continuing with the festivities that will no doubt go on into the early hours.

Hux’s grip on Kylo’s arm gets tighter and tighter as they near their destination. As they enter, Kylo notes how grey Hux looks and how his heartrate is hammering.

The serious little man takes a seat on a bench at the foot of the huge bed. He looks to Hux and Kylo and simply states…

“This is just a formality. Forget that I am here. Please continue”

Hux is ridged. His eyes are wide and he is on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Kylo, I can’t! I can’t do it with him sat there. I just…..”

Kylo raises a hand to Hux’s mouth to shut him up.

“Have you forgotten something?”

“What?”

“Have you forgotten that I’m force sensitive?”

Hux stares at Kylo and then the realization spreads across his face and the colour miraculously returns to his cheeks. 

Kylo raises a hand to the serious little man and says in a firm and steady voice “You will leave the chamber and report a satisfactory union”.

The serious little man’s eye’s glaze over and he repeats the words “I will leave the chamber and report a satisfactory union” He then leaves the chamber and firmly shuts the doors behind him.

“I will never doubt you again” Hux says with a smile.

“You mean you’ve doubted me in the past? I’m hurt!” Kylo says mockingly.

With that, Hux launches at Kylo with renewed passion. As they come up for air, Kylo steps back and releases the clasps at his shoulders and the rivers of silk and voile slide down over Kylo’s sculpted form to the floor, catching for a brief moment on Kylo’s arousal.

The sight of Kylo wearing nothing but his coronet is too much for Hux who has started to remove his own layers as he steps towards Kylo.

“On your knees” Hux says breathlessly.

Kylo drops to his knees and starts to fumble with Hux’s trousers releasing his swollen cock and hungrily taking it in his mouth. Hux shivers at the sight of Kylo’s guilded head bobbing up and down as his raven hair tickles the top of Hux’s thighs.

“Uuuh! You’re so good at that……. but I want you on the bed, now, hands and knees”

Kylo clambers onto the bed obediently as Hux kicks his boots and the remainder of his clothing to the floor. He retrieves a bottle of oil from the dresser and joins Kylo on the bed. The oil has been warmed and he pours a generous amount down Kylo’s exposed back before he starts to massage it all over. He works slowly up and down Kylo’s back and reaches around to massage Kylo’s chest. Kylo is in ecstasy as his skin becomes increasingly sensitive to Hux’s touch. Hux’s hands move to massage oil into the sensitive skin on the inside of Kylo’s thighs.

“You like that?”

“MMHMM” is all Kylo can manage as his thighs start to quiver.

Hux pours more oil onto his hands and begins to work it around Kylo’s sensitive hole. Kylo’s arms collapse and he buries his head into a pillow and groans his appreciation. One by one Hux begins to breach Kylo with his fingers. Gently working him open with warm slick oil and when he can’t wait any longer he replaces his fingers with his aching cock. He slowly buries himself to the hilt as Kylo moans loudly and then he pauses to savour the sensation as he wraps his arms tightly around Kylo.

“Mine” He whispers in Kylo’s ear “All mine”

“Forever” Kylo promises.

With that Hux starts to pump his hips and quickly builds to a punishing pace. Every thrust hit’s Kylo’s prostate and his whole body shudders as he pushes his shoulders back up off the bed and throws his head back to reveal his neck and arching his back. Hux grabs a handful of Kylo’s hair holding his head back as he leans forward to bite down on the sensitive area below Kylo’s ear. Kylo whines and Hux can feel Kylo’s euphoria explode as he tightens arounds Hux’s cock and his entire body convulses. Hux is quick to follow and hangs onto Kylo as if he were an anchor.

Kylo slowly lowers his body to the bed with Hux still buried inside him. Hux stays laid on top of Kylo, pinning him to the bed as they both start to come back down. All the while Hux is whispering in Kylo’s ear, “You’re mine, all mine, you’re so good, I love you so much”

A short while later, Hux drops to Kylo’s side and Kylo rolls over. He lays his head on Hux’s chest and they begin to drift.

“Don’t forget” Hux says suddenly.

“Forget what?” Kylo says a little confused.

“You owe me a dance”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the Pretty Woman reference, I couldn't resist.  
> If you want to read about the 1 year anniversary gift that Kylo gave Hux then you can find it here....  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8042653


End file.
